Things we said
by heyidiots
Summary: Prompt: Thing you said after it was over...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**A/N: well i guess it does not exactly match the prompt but who cares, right?**

**I intended to go somewhere completely different with this but well I guess my 1am muse had other plans...**

* * *

prompt: things u said after it was over

* * *

I'm sorry. I didn'tmean to let it go so far. I never truly saw it coming.

She said and he could feel his heart burst into a thousand pieces.

It's okay. I mean it's no big deal, we can just go back to...pretend this did not happen.

He said and when she shoke her head and saw the hope leave his eyes her lungs felt like something sucked all the air out of them, leaving her to slowly suffocate.

I wish we could. I never meant to lead you on...it's just I really enjoyed our time together.

She said but he knew she meant more by that. The way her brows furrowed and she avoided his eyes for a moment to find the right words.

It's not your fault. I kind of had it coming, hadn't I?

He joked, but she could her the sadness sapping through.

I...

She was searching for words, but they both knew they were kind of at a dead end here. So why not leave things now before he got hurt even more?

Because of those wet eyes glistening at him helpless. Telling a story of their own. Containing every feeling she tried so hard to shut out.

He knew them well. How they crinkled when she laughed and how they looked down when she was flustered by a compliment only to show off sincere gratefullness seconds later. How after a rough day a light shadow accompanied them and how after she cried they were a different shade of green. A shade he resented, just because he hated to see her that way.

There is no universe in existence where a guy like me could ever deserve you. I knew what I was getting myself into...I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Don't worry, Sharon.

He said while he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingering just a few seconds too long. His warmth so familiar that she immediately missed it when he pulled back.

That's not true. You are worth so much more, Andy. So much more than...

She said with tears now swelling up in her eyes, not able to finish the sentence without completely losing control of her emotions.

Than what, Sharon?

He tried to push. Grabbing her hand just as she went to turn away, stopping her mid - movement.

Andy...

She whispers.

You deserve more than a... more than a broken women.

Sharon...

He looks at her baffled but she stops him right there.

No, Andy. I am no twenty year old anymore. I come with baggage. So much baggage. I am not sure I can go through loving again. I dont think I can trust anyone anymore this way, because if it fails me again I don't think I will ever recover.

She spilled out under deep shudders that went through her whole body and left her catching her breath.

And when I see how you look at me...it's killing me, because if I would let myself just for second feel what I burrowed so carefully, I think it would swallow me whole.

Just now she pulled her hand away and starts fidgeting with her fingers.

But you know what would be worse than that? To let this carry on. See how it eats you up. How you keep holding your hope up for something that will only hurt you over and over again. And to consider that things finally work out just how you hope to...I know that as soon as things get harder I would bail and leave you even more heartbroken. How could I ever do that to you?

He went to wipe her tears with his thumbs.

It took her by surprise when he suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Softly first, barely touching, but when she didn't protest he applies more pressure and captures her lips with his. One hand cupping her check and the other one at her back, pulling her closer.

Once she recovered from the shock she wanted to push him away but somehow once her hands landed on his chest they only grabbed his shirt to tug him closer.

As they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers and she sees a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sharon, you are not broken. Maybe a bit bruised from the past but nothing that can't be healed with a little care and love and I want to break the jerks face for making you believe that you deserve anything less than the best.

You got baggage? What do think I got? I am no saint, you know that Sharon, but I really want this...even if it hurts, we will find our way because I will not let any of us walk away from this. I can't . The only thing I really want is to see you happy and I will never let anything come between that, no matter if we stay friends or if the universe suddenly has chosen me to be the luckiest man alive and bless me with us pursuing something more. Either way I will never leave or intend to hurt you so please, please let me make you feel loved.

As she tried to process his words he pulled her closer again. His lips just millimetres from hers and the tension between them building up more and more.

So what do you say?

He whispered against her lips.

Andy...

She whispered back, her hand coming up to his face as she mindlessly traced his lips with her thumb.

Pick me up at six?

He gave her a kiss that was intended to be a quick peck but as soon as their lips met his hand was in her hair and he was humming into her mounth.

She will take that as a yes.

So it's a date?

He managed to ask between kisses.

It's a date.

* * *

Please review as this is my first published work ever


End file.
